


Who's in Control?

by Iamfandomtrash162



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfandomtrash162/pseuds/Iamfandomtrash162
Summary: Keith is hearing voices, constantly, and he doesn't know what to do.that is until he finally gives in...
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Who's in Control?

Voices.

All Keith could hear was voices.

Screaming, shouting in his mind as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. The darkness around him pressed down on his body, wrapping around like rope, burning into his skin. This overwhelming sense of eeriness clouded the air, slipping into Keith’s lungs. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, his throat becoming tighter with the time that ticked by. His heart pounded against his chest like a drum, yet even that couldn’t drown out the growing sounds that echoed in his mind.

Keith’s breath was short, his hands pulling desperately at the thick raven strands of hair for any form of support.

He tried. He tried to ignore them, distract himself with training, Voltron, the people around him, yet these voices, they always found their way back into his mind.

They were like a parasite, eating away at every ounce of energy he had left, draining him of his sanity. It was nauseating. Sweat trickled down his face, his bloodshot eyes locking onto the blue luminance light seeping through the crack under the door. 

It had to be around 3 am, or at least what it was to them and Keith hasn’t slept one bit.

He hasn’t slept in days.

_ Give in, Keith. Give in. _

The voices chanted over and over again like a pulse, beating at his mind. It was deafening.

Keith wanted to scream. Scream until his voice was hoarse. But the words, the sound, was stuck in his throat, a lump throbbing at the back. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, only listen to the words trickling in his mind.

_ Give in to us… you know you can… just let go…  _

Keith bit his lip, holding his knees closer to his chest.

The first time he heard it was about a month ago. He was in the middle of a sparring session with Shiro when the voice appeared. A female voice. Calm and steady. It didn’t say much then. Just his name.

_ Keith... _

He flinched, blinking before he noticed Shiro throwing a punch, Keith barely blocking it. It almost sounded familiar yet he just couldn’t quite make the connection. He shook his head, grunting in frustration as he tried to regain focus.

They continued to spar, Keith trying to ignore the weird voice that he heard in his mind. At that point, Keith just thought his tried mind was playing tricks on him maybe due to his ridiculous sleep schedule or the stress of Voltron getting to him. Either way, he just thought it was nothing. That maybe he’s just hearing things.

Then it happened again.

_ Keith... _

Keith paused, his stomach dropped, blood going cold as he froze in his place. It was like something was underneath his skin, crawling, itching at his insides. Keith’s head spun, a vision of a figure overcoming him. It was when Shiro threw a nasty punch to the jaw that he was shocked out of his trance, the vision and voice dimming with the pain. 

Shiro placed his hands on Keith’s arms, allowing Keith to regain his balance, before bowing down slightly.

“Keith, I’m sorry for the hit, I thought you had it-”

“It’s okay,” Keith grunted, sighing as his own hand rested against his jaw, hissing at the tender bruise that was beginning to form.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, his voice calm as his eyes settled onto his. 

He could sense his concern and honestly, Keith couldn’t blame him. He’s never really taken a blow like that, not since back at the Garrison. Thinking back Keith should have said something, anything but at that point of time, he just didn’t know. So he did what he always did and ignored it.

“Um… yeah, I’m good. Just a bit tired...”

Shiro sighed, a tired look on his face as his hands slipped.

“Let’s just call it a day.”

After that, the voices only grew. Slipping into his mind during dinner, missions, training, talking with the other paladins. Yet, it was when he was alone, that’s when they were the most active. All saying the same thing.

_ Give in… _

“To what!” Keith shouted, his voice echoing around the room. He pulled at his hair so tight that his scalp ached a garish red. Small chunks of dark locks clumped in his hands, hot tears shedding down his cheeks.

“Give in to what!”

The voices hissed and growled, slashing their thick nails at the walls around his mind. A sickening feeling clawed underneath his skin, scratching and tearing at his body, his entire being burning under their touch. He felt like all the air was being sucked out of his lungs, pain swelling in his chest as the voice grew louder and louder. 

Keith gripped onto the sheets, closing his eyes so tight it stung. 

He felt like he was losing his mind.

_ Maybe you are. _

Keith gasped. The voices softened, thinning down to just one singular voice, the one that started it all.

Her.

Keith dug his heels into the mattress, pushing himself up against the wall. His eyes scattered across the room, his vision blurring until it was nothing but darkness, leaving Keith staring at a single figure in the distance. They wore a long dark coat that draped down behind them. Long white hair, as thin as wire, hung down to their waist, a hood covering the figure’s face. Keith’s stomach dropped at the sight.

Every part of him told him to run yet his feet were frozen in place, the spine-chilling realisation overcoming him.

It was her. The figure. The voice he was hearing all this time.

_ My child, it’s time. _

The air was icy cold, nipping at his fair skin, his eyes locked onto her as she began to approach him. His throat felt tight, the sound barely coming out.

“Time for what? What is this?”

_ You have been chosen to serve. Give in to your potential.  _

His eyes went wide as thousands of shadows escaped from beneath her, swimming towards him with vigour and strength. Keith’s body burned as he glimpsed into the piercing yellow eyes in front of him. Tears welled in his eyes, shadowy hands wrapping around his neck, clinging to every limb until he was forced to his knees. 

The figure took two steps towards him, her cloak concealing everything but her soul-consuming yellow eyes. Keith gulped, a tear escaping down his cheek as he listened.

_ Give in child and the pain will go away. Give in and become who you were destined to be. _

A hand caressed Keith’s face, a nail digging into his chin as he looked up, staring at the face of the monster he’s been hearing all this time. The monster that has killed millions. The monster who was the right-hand of the galaxies most deadly Emporer.

Hagger.

_ Let go… _

And Keith gasped, his world fading back into his room, his skin itching as he stared at the door before him. He closed his eyes, digging his palms into them as the pain coursed through his veins. It burned, Keith, falling to his knees as he screamed, tuffs of purple fur breaking through his fair skin, patches coating his legs and arms, across his chest. The pain roared through him, Keith, clinging to the raven strands of hair until it finally it all stopped. Nothing but the hum of the ship whistled around the room, the silence eery and dark.

And when Keith opened his eyes… they shined yellow.

***

Lance woke up to screams. Loud heart-wrenching screams. His heart raced, pounding against his chest as he sat up, his eyes wide at the door. He quickly rubbed the growing sleep around his eyes, blinking himself awake. Who the hell was that? Was there someone on board? 

Lance’s mind fell into a spiral, trying to think about what he was going to do next. It wasn’t long until he heard the screams again, the voice so familiar it made Lance catch his breath, clenching the sheets as he realised who it belonged to.

“Keith.”

Lance leapt out of bed, racing towards the door with determination. The sound, the raw emotion in his scream shook Lance to the core, igniting a need to protect him from whatever was hurting him. He’s never heard him like that. In such agony and pain. It was a sound he never wanted to hear again. Lance needed to get to Keith.

Slamming his hand on the pad the door opened, Lance stepped out to see Shiro and Allura already racing past him, Pidge and Hunk peeking out of their rooms with a worried expression across their faces. Not a second had passed and Lance was following after them, fiddling with the hem of his shirt to distract him from the thousands of  _ what-ifs  _ that were playing in his mind. The screaming had stopped or at least died down but the eeriness of the now silent hall made Lance’s stomach drop. 

Adrenaline pumped in his veins as he approached Keith’s room, Pidge and Hunk not that far behind. Low growls escaped from underneath the door, Shiro taking a step closer, his hand hovering over the door pad.

“Keith, buddy, you okay?” Shiro asked in a calm firm voice, though worry was coasted on his face.

Everyone leaned a little closer.

“ _ Go away.” _

Lance looked around, exchanging glances with everyone, the same shared expression on their faces as they looked back at the closed door. Keith’s voice sounded husky and dark as though he was fighting something, drenched in exhaustion. He could hear his heavy breathing, sounds of clanging and banging slipping through.

Shiro narrowed his stare at the door, taking a step closer. Allura stayed close behind him, Lance, Hunk and Pidge standing just off to the side.

“Keith, I’m going to come in, okay?” Shiro said more like a statement than a question, his hand pressing down on the pad.

“ _ Don’t, _ ” Keith snarled as the door whisked opened, the light from the hall pouring into the room. Lance could just see Keith, his body looking small as it was hunched up against the corner of the room, his head down in his lap, hands tugging at his dark raven hair. 

All Lance wanted to do was to race over to him, hold him in his arms and ward off all the evil that was hurting him. Whatever that was. Yet, he stayed back, watching as Shiro slowly approached him. The light grazed across the little exposed skin Keith had, small tufts of hair peeking out. Purple tufts of hair.

_ Weird. _

Lance frowned slightly. He didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t have a good feeling about it. Something deep inside, something in his gut was telling him this was wrong. That something was going on. Lance just didn’t know what.

Shiro continued to creep forward, careful not to scare Keith any further. No one knew what to do yet they stood on a side of caution, Keith’s words painting warning signs in their minds.

“Keith, are you okay?”

“ _ You need to leave. _ ”

Lance held his breath, his heart skipping a beat at the sound of Keith’s voice. It was so dark and haunting, Lance’s stomach dropping at the sheer vile voice. The voice echoed around the room, swirling in his mind as Lance stared at Keith. 

This seemed...off. The entire setting, the atmosphere, the feeling in his gut. Red flags blared in his mind as he watched Shiro crouch in front of Keith, Lance’s eyes glued to the two of them. That sound. That haunting sound of his voice. That wasn’t Keith. It couldn’t be… 

Lance studied Keith’s movements, watching as his entire body shook violently, hands grabbing at his hair tighter and tighter, as though he was about it rip pieces out. 

Lance wanted to do something. Pull Shiro back. Tackle Keith to the ground. But he just didn’t know. If Keith was hurt. If he was having a panic attack or something, Lance would just feel awful, something he himself has experienced enough yet his gut kept telling him otherwise.

Lance quickly glanced over to the others, their eyes filled with worry and concern. They were all hovering by the door, Lance a little more inside the room than the rest. He just needed to be close to Keith, whatever his gut was saying, his heart knew something was wrong with Keith and Lance wanted to be there to help him through it.

“Keith, buddy,” Shiro sighed, “Can you look up for me?”

There was a pause, the air stilling around them before a deep inhuman growl left Keith’s lips, echoing around his room. Lance froze, his breath caught in his throat.

“Um… guys, I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Hunk muttered, his face paling as his eyes glanced over to Keith.

“Was that a growl?” Pidge raised her eyebrow, her arms across her chest.

Lance was about to reply when Shiro turned around, exchanging a knowing glance that silenced them all before returning his focus to Keith.

“Keith,” Shiro sighed, his shoulders sagging, “we’re here to help you.”

“ _ You can’t. _ ”

“Yes we can,” Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “If we work together.”

Keith’s body froze, the switch so fast it gave Lance whiplash. Those red flags were violently shaking in Lance’s mind, watching as Keith’s head slowly looked up at Shiro, his beautiful indigo eyes gone, replaced with a sickening yellow glow. He was breathing heavy, fangs bared as a deep growl rumbled in his chest. His eyes followed from Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, up his arm until he met Shiro’s eyes. 

There was a moment of complete silence.

And then Keith attacked.

“SHIRO!” 

Everyone yelled, watching as Keith swung his hand, claws slashing across Shiro’s face. Blood began to run down his face, a grunt of pain escaping Shiro’s lips as three deep cuts aligned across his face. It wasn’t a second later before Keith pushed Shiro to the ground, his legs wrapped around his waist as his hands scraped into his chest. Shiro tried to fight back, blocking as many of Keith’s attacks as possible, throwing punches into his side yet Keith didn’t flinch, barely acknowledging his attempts as he continued to rip at Shiro’s exposed skin. 

Normally when Keith and Shiro sparred he was almost on par with Shiro’s ability, Shiro obviously having more experience and training in strength to put him at the level he was. Shiro was strong and great at hand-to-hand combat while Keith was fast, using his ability to dodge and quickly maneuver himself around his opponent to his advantage. 

That’s how it was. 

Yet now, Keith had inhuman strength, pounding into Shiro’s chest. He clenched his hands into fists as he threw punches wherever he could. Shiro tried to throw him off, to block his attacks but they just kept coming at godly speed. 

“Shiro!” Allura yelled out, her eyes glancing towards Pidge and Hunk.

“Grab Shiro and get out of here,” she instructed before turning to Lance, “We’ll hold him down.”

They all nodded before running over, watching as Keith dug his claws into Shiro’s side, an agonising scream escaping Shiro’s lips as his hand covered the newly formed wound. Lance reached to grab Keith’s arm, throwing him back before he could do any more damage. 

A vile growl erupted from Keith’s lungs, turning his head to bare his teeth at him. At that moment, Allura grabbed his other arm, the two maneuvering themselves to push him back against the wall. 

“Go get the pod ready,” Allura called, Pidge nodding as tears formed in her eyes.

With one final glance at Shiro, Pidge raced out of the room towards the med bay leaving Hunk to grab Shiro, slowly dragging him across the floor. 

Pain shot up his arm, Lance wincing as the claws pierced through his skin, his eyes falling to Keith glaring at him. 

He looked so… different. 

There were patches of purple mixed with his fair skin, fur along his arms and legs and eyes that weren’t his at all. They were the eyes of a monster.

Hunk tried and tried to drag Shiro closer to the door but kept slipping, trying to balance getting him out there as soon as possible without hurting him even more.

Keith was strong, fighting back against Lance and Allura’s grip furiously. He knew that Allura needed to go help Shiro, her strength far greater than theirs but Lance won’t be able to hold Keith back on his own. He needed a solution, to trap Keith somewhere where he couldn’t hurt anyone else. To trap him so someone could talk him down, to bring back the real Keith. 

Lance glanced to the panel, an idea trickling into his mind.

He knew this was a completely stupid and dangerous idea but he would do anything for his team. Including Keith.

“Allura.”

Allura turned, sweat dripping down the side of her face.

“Each room has a lockdown protocol, right?” Lance asked.

“Of course,” Allura answered, pulling Keith back again, “every room is equipped to a complete lockdown in case an intruder comes aboard, using the rooms as safe haven.”

“Great,” Lance nodded, his eyes glancing over to the panel near the door. 

“And this protocol can be shut off by the main deck?”

“Well, only an altean can…” Allura paused, staring across at him with open eyes.

“Lance you can’t be-”

“It’s the only way to keep him away from everyone else, giving Shiro enough time to get into the pod and for us to come up with an actual plan,” Lance responded, tightening his grip around Keith’s arm.

“ _ Let go of me,”  _ Keith growled, pulling at his arms as he pushed forward.

Allura and Lance dug their heels into the ground, tugging at his arms until he was back against the wall. They were all panting heavily, sweat growing on their brows as they fought to keep Keith at bay. 

Hunk was almost out the door, Shiro looking pale in the hall light. Blood soaked through his shirt, a pool of red surrounding him. 

“Allura,” Lance huffed, “I know it’s not ideal, but we have to try something.”

Allura glanced towards Shiro, a worrying look on her face.

She sighed.

“Fine. But you get out okay?” Allura narrowed her glare.

Lance hesitated before nodding, his hand gripping tighter around Keith’s bicep.

“Lance…”

“Now GO!” Lance grunted, pulling Keith towards him with all his strength. 

Allura bit her lip, her glance shifting back and forth from him to Shiro. Lance could see the rising agitation from her, the inner turmoils ticking as she tried to find a better solution. But they both knew this was the right choice. Shiro needed help and Allura was the strongest out of all of them. Finally Allura grunted, releasing her grip of Keith and ran towards Shiro.

Keith growled, thrashing at Lance with unbelievable strength. He clawed at his hand, Lance quickly wrapping his arm around Keith’s chest to gain more control. Keith didn’t like this at all, clawing at his arm, blood dripping from his nails. Lance bit back the pain, trying his best to keep them both up against the door. 

Lance could barely see what was going on outside, only the slightest of glimpses. Allura reaching Shiro, Hunk taking one side while she took the other. Lance could almost sigh from relief, but not just yet. He still had Keith to deal with. 

Lance was slipping in his hold, Keith’s brute strength becoming too much for him. Lance tried grabbing Keith’s hand but immediately regretted the motion. Within Lance recognising his mistake, Keith gripped his wrist, moving the two of them forward before slamming Lance into the wall behind them. Lance let out a grunt, his hand falling from Keith’s chest. 

At that moment Lance knew he was in trouble. Keith growled as he gripped his arm with both hands. In a matter of seconds, Lance was thrown across the room, hitting the wall with incredible force. Lance braced himself for the fall, pain shooting up his back. 

He didn’t have much time to regain his strength as he looked up, watching as Keith began to charge towards the open door. With a groan, Lance pushed himself back up to his feet, his eyes locking onto the panel next to the door. 

At the same time, Allura looked up, watching as Lance approached the screen.

“Lance what are you-”

“I’m sorry.”

Lance slammed his hand against the screen, Allura reaching out as the door slid shut, protecting them before Keith could get through.

_ For Voltron. _

Lance slid down the wall, his breath heavy as he hit the ground. A long deep sigh slipped from his lips, closing his eyes just for a moment. He did it. He protected them. His team was safe, Shiro could get help. Everything was okay. 

Well, everything except Keith…

The man hasn’t stopped ramming against the door, banging aggressively against the cool metal with incredible strength, scratching his long claws down the thick coating but even that couldn’t break the Altean technology. And man was Lance grateful.

At this point, he had no idea what he was going to do. He hadn’t even thought this far. All he had was keeping Keith away from the rest of the team so he could calm him down and somehow get his Keith back…. Well their Keith, not HIS Keith, it’s not like they’re a thing or anything and … well fuck.

Anyways, half of that was done. Team safe, Keith successfully separated. But the other half? Lance didn’t even know where to begin.

Firstly Lance would need to calm Keith down to actually assess what the hell was riling him up. The only problem was… that required him to talk to him.

Right now Keith hasn’t noticed Lance or at least forgotten about him enough to leave him alone. Lance was exhausted, aching and worn out. If he spoke now he didn’t know what Keith would do. But it definitely wouldn’t be good.

So yeah, talking wasn’t a great option. 

Thus, Lance remained silent, soaking in his throbbing wounds. Since the lockdown protocol started, the lights switched to a more low-emitting setting, Lance assuming it was to decrease the chances of intruders inspecting the room. Still, in the low light, he could see the bruises forming on his chest, the cuts along his arm surrounded in blood. Lance slowly pressed his hand down on the deepest cut, biting back pain as he looked up at the ceiling. 

A few minutes had passed yet it felt like hours, the constant sound of Keith’s attempts to break down the door echoing around the room.

_ Bang.  _

Lance winced at the sound, his head throbbing with his newly formed headache. He knew Keith was stubborn, but this was ridiculous. At this rate, Keith should've had a concussion or at least bruises up his arms but nothing. He was perfectly fine while Lance was suffering from probably blood loss and a painstaking headache at the stupid noise. At this point, Lance was so close to forgetting the quiet thing and yelling at him to stop. 

_ Bang, bAnG! _

“One more, I fucking dare you,” Lance muttered under his breath, clenching his fist of his wounded hand, a spike of pain shooting through his body.

One more...

_ BANG. _

“Just give it UP already!” Lance yelled before he could stop himself, Keith’s yellow eyes locking with his, his body freezing in place.

“It’s not like you’re gonna get through,” he sighed, closing his eyes slightly as he let his hands graze the cool floor. 

The sound of footsteps bounced off the walls, Lance holding his breath as it slowly became louder and louder, Keith getting close enough before pausing, a shadow casting across him. 

Lance waited a moment, taking in a deep breath in before slowly opening his eyes, looking up at Keith’s brooding figure.

He could feel Keith’s anger boiling within him, the way his eyes locked on to him telling him everything he already knew. Maybe Lance shouldn’t have said anything but at least his headache has dimmed, which he was grateful for. Now he just has to figure out a plan to not get himself killed.

He just has to choose his next words very carefully.

“You’re the reason I’m _stuck_ _here_ ,” Keith growled, clenching his fist beside him.

“Heh, I guess I am,” Lance shrugged.

Keith grunted.

“Look, once we figure out how to get you back to normal we can go,” Lance exclaimed, wincing as he tried to straighten himself up. 

Keith clearly didn’t like that answer, grabbing Lance by the shirt and pulling him up so they were at face level, Lance’s legs barely holding his weight.

“What you’re going to do is open this door before I rip you to pieces,” Keith demanded, punching the wall next to Lance’s head.

He gulped. 

Maybe his choice of words wasn’t the best. At all. 

“I can’t,” Lance said, “only an altean can open the door now.”

Keith growled in his face, his fangs bared before he took a step back. 

Lance let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, his whole body relaxing at the growing distance between him and Keith. This was definitely going to be harder than he initially thought. Yet there was one thing that gave him hope.

Keith hasn’t laid a hand on him yet.

Yes, the threats show intent but he hasn’t. Not even a slight graze. Honestly, Lance thought he was a goner after that last comment but Keith was just pacing the room now instead of doing what he said he would and ‘rip him to pieces’.

Lance had a chance.

So he tried to move forward, slowly making his way towards Keith’s bed. At least if Keith DID do something he would have some type of cushioning there. Plus the fact it was 10 times comfier than the floor. As for forming a plan… he was kinda still working on that part. Keith seems irritated by little things, but for Lance to be able to get the real Keith back he needed to figure out what would snap him out of it. 

As he went to sit down on the bed Lance noticed Keith threading his hands through his hair, tugging tightly at his thick raven strands like they were rope, his eyes tightly closed. 

It was odd. 

Lance watched as Keith paused, listening to soft mumbles he was uttering under his breath.

“Get out, get out, get out…”

Keith’s head twitched, shaking his head before his hands dropped, his body stilling.

Lance bit his lip, his eyes locked onto the figure in front of him.

Maybe he just found it.

  
  


“Keith?” he whispered hesitantly.

“Do you have a fucking death wish?” Keith snapped, his eyes a furious yellow as they stared straight at him, his face dark and void.

“M-maybe I do,” Lance forced out, his eyes wavering between Keith’s dark pools of sickening yellow to the blood dripping off his claws.

A chuckle slipped from Keith’s lips, a dark sinister chuckle, as he took a step closer towards him, leaning in.

“You think you’re funny, huh?”

“Quite the opposite, really,” Lance grunted, his cut on his arm throbbing as he adjusted his grip.

All Lance had to do was to get Keith angry. Get him angry enough that he wanted to hurt him and maybe, just maybe that would trigger something. That his Keith might just come through. And by the growing repulsive look on his face, he just might have just done it.

There was a pause. A moment where time almost froze before Keith moved, his claws gripping around Lance’s neck and slamming him against the wall. Lance choked on his breath, his hands flying up to claw at his hand, to relieve any pressure but it was no use. Keith was just too strong.

“K-keith,” Lance whimpered, his eyes beginning to water as Keith continued to apply pressure.

“Give me one good reason not to kill you right this second.”

Lance looked into his eyes, tears swelling, his face glowing bright red. Lance could only hope this would do it, that he was right because at this moment he was at a loss at what to do. Keith’s grip around his neck was becoming too much to handle. That on top of the blood loss from his arm, he was barely holding on to consciousness at this point. But still, Lance had hope. He couldn’t let himself think Keith was too far gone. He-he just couldn’t.

“P-please,” Lance choked out, streams of tears falling down his cheek.

Keith paused, his piercing yellow eyes drilling into his, his hand stilling around his neck. Lance’s hands dropped, his eyes barely staying open. 

_ Please. _

Keith’s eyes flickered, shades of violet peeking through the sickening yellow gloss. A growl slipped from his lips, forming into more of a groan than anything. He shook his head, his hand dropping from Lance’s neck before stumbling back, doubled over as his hands pushed against his skull. 

Lance slid down the wall instantly, his hands resting gently around his neck as he gasped for the air he desperately craved for. His ocean blue eyes glistened with the water still surrounding them before slowly blinking away the tears as he directed his focus at the man before him. 

Keith had his eyes closed shut, his hands clenched into his thick raven strands as he hit the back wall, mumbling something under his breath though Lance couldn’t hear.

He was actually doing it. Keith was fighting for control.

Lance could almost cry of joy but he knew his job wasn’t done yet. He didn’t have long. The force that was controlling him was strong and fierce. Almost unbreakable. But he knew Keith was stronger. All he needed was some help. 

That’s where Lance fitted in, in all of this. He could feel his energy draining, the blood loss, the aching pain, the fighting, it was all taking a toll on him. Yet, he pushed himself up to his feet, tightening the fabric around his wound, grunting as he leaned against the wall. There was no way in hell he was gonna lose Keith to this stupid thing. Keith was so close, he just had to push harder. 

So, with the last bit of his strength, he pushed himself off the wall.

“Keith, I know you’re in there,” Lance exclaimed, “You just gotta fight it.”

A grumble slipped out of Keith’s lips, twitching his head until his eyes flared open, a mix of yellow and violet glaring at him.

“Lance,” Keith sighed, the sound of sheer desperation drenched in his voice. 

“Keith,” Lance moved forward, reaching out before a grunt left Keith’s lips, his head shaking again before his eyes were glaring at him again, the purple dimming as the tone shifted in the air.

“You think I can be saved?” Keith sneered. 

“Yes, I do,” Lance pressed forward, closing the space between them until he was right there in front of him, not breaking his glance.

“And do you know why?” 

Keith growled, scratching his claws into the wall as his eyes focussed onto him, pools of mixed gold and violet swirling, fighting, as Lance continued.

“Cause you’re a fighter, Keith. You’re strong, hot-headed and infuriating at times but you never give up. Ever!”

Lance swallowed his fear as he slowly placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, watching as Keith’s eyes flickered from his towards his hand.

“Keith, you can do this,” Lance sighed, “I know you can.”

“But what if I can’t?” a whimper left Keith’s lips, his voice cracking, Lance’s stomach sinking at the sound. Keith could do this. Just a little further, a little more... 

“ _ Lance…” _

Allura’s voice echoed through the speakers, Lance’s stomach dropping. 

No, not now. Not when he was so close. 

“ _ Lance, I know you can’t reply but it’s been almost half a varga and we’re getting worried.” _

Lance looked up at Keith, praying to high above, the universe, to anyone that would listen that this wouldn’t ruin things. No, not when everything was turning around.

But the sinister growl that emerged told him otherwise. 

Keith’s eyes flashed that sickening yellow glow, the violet light dimming as he bared his teeth. Lance quickly removed his hand from his shoulder before he could swipe at him, creating distance between the two.

“ _ I’m going to give you 5 more doboshes and then we’re coming in…”  _ Allura stated before the room when silent.

5 minutes…

That's not enough time. 

Keith locked his gaze onto him before charging, racing towards him with fierce speed. Lance waited until the last moment before moving to the side, allowing Keith to move straight past him. Yet that wasn’t enough.

Keith easily sidestepped, turning himself around until he was facing Lance yet again, continuing his charge towards him.

Lance had to think and think fast if he was going to get his Keith back. And yes, HIS Keith. The Keith that he picked on and teased. The Keith he butted heads with. The Keith that, with all of his flaws, was still the most loyal, compassionate and protective man he has ever met. The Keith that was slowly growing onto him. That Keith.

He’d do anything to get him back.

“You can’t quit now Keith, you have to keep fighting!” Lance yelled, holding his hands up to block the punch that was heading towards him, Keith grunting in frustration.

“You can’t just give in, you have to try Keith.”

“I AM,” Keith growled, a flash of purple shining through the gold in his eyes, Lance’s heart racing faster.

“Then just keep fighting,” Lance huffed as he blocked another punch, the force causing him to stumble backwards.

Keith kept at it. Throwing one punch after the other, relentless, each fuelled with unshakable anger. Lance tried to block them but he was just too fast, some coming through and slamming against his body, pain erupting from each point. 

“Keith, we need you,” Lance pleaded, dodging another one of Keith’s punches as he slid out of the corner Keith was creating, Keith’s fist hitting the wall with full force. He grunted in pain, his glare shifting towards him as Lance moved towards him, catching him off guard enough to pin him up against the wall.

“We need our fierce hotheaded paladin of the red lion.”

Keith clawed at Lance’s arms, Lance, biting back the pain as he kept his grip, using the last bit of strength he had to keep him there.

“The one who puts the universe first, the one that always has my back.”

Keith’s head dipped down, banging his fist against the wall as Lance kept going.

“Keith, the team needs you,” Lance sighed, tears beginning to swell in his eyes. 

Lance’s heart was racing, his eyes trained onto Keith, his hands squeezing his shoulders tightly. This had to be it. This had to be what brings him back. Keith was panting, fighting against him with all his might but Lance kept pushing, kept fighting for him to stay. Cause that was all he could do, hold him there as Keith fought against this force controlling him, the sound of his fist banging against the wall radiating around the room. 

And if this doesn’t work… if he doesn’t come back… no… he couldn’t think like that. 

“Keith,” Lance bit his lip, feeling the tears stream down his cheek.

“Please come back to me, I need you.”

  
Keith’s body stilled for a moment, his hands frozen at his side before he screamed, Lance, stumbling back from the shock. Rays of blue radiated off him in waves, Lance watching as Keith’s eyes glowed in front him, the violet pools he fell in love with overpowering the once sickening yellow that was poisoning his mind. 

Keith looked to the ceiling, falling onto his knees as the last of his pleas escaped his lips, the screams dimming into heavy breaths of air. His claws retracted into his hands, the tuffs of purple disappearing as he sat down, his head bowed to the ground. 

It’s Keith. His Keith. Lance wanted to race over but he held back for a moment, wanting to make sure it was truly him.

“Keith?” Lance almost cried, biting his lip as he held his breath.

“Lance.”

Tears streamed down his face at the sound of his voice, Keith’s voice, echoing around the room. Lance sprinted forwards, falling in front of him, his hands wrapping around Keith with all his might.

He cried into his shoulder, all his walls crumbling at the feeling of Keith's arms wrapped around him, returning the hug he desperately needed. Everything he was holding back, the fear, the pain, it all came crashing down, his body becoming relaxed in Keith’s arms. 

“Keith, you’re back, you’re finally back,” Lance sobbed, burying his head into Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Keith sighed, his voice hoarse from the screaming and yelling.

Lance took a deep breath in, sniffling up the last of his tears before pulling back, noticing the wet patches that stained Keith’s shirt and the tears that trickled down Keith’s face.

“I’m so sorry Lance. I-I didn’t… I-i didn’t mean it,” Keith choked up, Lance reaching to hold Keith’s hands.

“I know that,” Lance sighed, squeezing his hands though Keith’s gaze dropped to his arm, the red seeping through the cloth.

Keith pulled his hand away from Lance’s and moved it towards his wound, hovering his hand over before flinching, his hand forming a fist near his mouth.

“Lance… I did this to you… I hurt you…,” Keith bit his lip, “I-i hurt Shiro… how could you ever forgive me.”

“Oh Keith,” Lance reached up and moved Keith’s hand from his face.

“That wasn’t you. I know that. We all know that.”

Keith shook his head, closing his eyes as he shuffled back, creating distance between the two of them.

“That doesn’t hide the fact that I did those things,” Keith said, his voice trembling, his eyes looking up, locking with Lance’s.

“Shiro is in a healing pod because of me. You would be too if it wasn't for the fact you locked us in here… I-I… you should hate me,”

Lance sighed, Keith’s words feeling like a punch in his gut. He didn’t deserve this. It wasn’t his fault he attacked Shiro and him. It wasn’t his fault about any of it. Yet, of course, he was blaming himself. If Lance really hated him, he wouldn’t have been here. He wouldn’t be sitting in front of him, comforting him, helping him. No. 

But Keith doesn’t see that. All he saw was the scars and marks he left behind. He doesn’t see that Lance was here. He was here for him. 

And so, Lance just had to show him.

“Keith,” Lance moved forward, closing the gap between them.

Gently he placed his hand on Keith’s cheek, wiping away the tears streaming down his face as he leaned closer, the feeling of Keith’s breath on his lips making his stomach flip, electricity buzzing at his fingertips.

Keith looked up at him, his eyes glistening with the fresh tears, his lip trembling. The tension lingered in the air, a swirling feeling in his gut urging him to do something, do anything. And so, with all the courage and strength he had left he whispered.

“I could never hate you.”

And he leaned in.

Lance’s lips collided with Keith’s, the heavyweight that was once surrounding them disappearing, leaving the dizzying sensation in his mind. Keith’s body stilled, his eyes wide before he kissed back, the feeling of passion and desperation bouncing off him as he threaded his hands through Lance’s hair.

Lance pulled Keith closer, the distance between them almost non-existent as they continued to kiss, all the stress and pain fading away at his touch.

“I’m so sorry,” Keith mumbled between gasps, tears falling down his face.

Lance sighed, kissing him one last time before pulling back, their head resting against one another’s, Keith’s beautiful violet eyes staring at him.

“It’s okay Keith,” Lance caressed his thumb across his cheek, “everything is okay.”


End file.
